roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendaries
Legendary Pokémon! Mewtwo - A pokemon that can be found everywhere anytime you DON'T need a gamepass for it but with the gamepass theres a higher chance of finding one. Mew- A Pokemon that can learn many moves learn any TM be found anywhere that have wild Pokemon, you NEED the gamepass to find it or else you can't. You also can get it for free by talking to the pink suited man at Viridian Poke-Center. Articuno- An ice legendary bird which can create strong blizzards be found in the patch of grass that is located in Fuchsia City. (The patch of grass in front of Seafoam Cave and the Pokecenter) Moltres- A fire legendary bird which can creates strong fires [Can be found at the volcano, only in orange patches of grass Zapdos- An electric legendary bird which can create thunder in the sky (Found in Route 10, the large patch of grass in Lavender Town) Celebi- An event pokemon and it also can be found everywhere in day time in-game. Darkrai- A pokemon found anywhere at night. The more dark Pokemon you have on your team the higher the chance is. Giratina- Found in the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. Need the Champion Badge. Dialga- Found in Victory Road after obtaining the Champion Badge. Palkia- Found in Elegant Valley after obtaining the Champion Badge. Giratina-O - Converted by the anonymous person just outside the Indigo Plateau. You will need Giratina, Dialga and Palkia to be able to do so. Arceus- Only Gary and admins have Arceus. It is said to be found in the wild but very rarely, but this has yet to be debunked. Mewthree - Only obtainable by admins. Here is proof of its existance (Got Removed) ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67E9cJwu9s Kyurem- Can be found in the Seafoam Cave with the champion badge. Rayquaza- 'Hunch' areas. Ho-Oh- Can be given to once in the Saffron City Pokecentre after solving the riddle given by an NPC near the PCs. You will need the pokemon: Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lickitung and Metagross in your party. Lugia- Will be rewarded after completion of the riddle in Mt. Cinnabar. The riddle is given by the person standing by the table near the PCs with a shadowy/dark appearance. The Pokemon you would need for this are: Snorlax, Vibrava, Chansey, Moltres and Magneton. These have to be in your party for it to work. Entei- Anywhere Suicune- Anywhere Raikou- Anywhere Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Keldeo: Route 12, with champion badge Cobalion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Cresselia: 'Hunch' areas (used to be obtainable in the "Rare Pokemon" event) Manaphy: 'Hunch' areas (used to be obtainable in the "Rare Pokemon" event) Shaymin: "Hunch" areas (used to be obtainable in the "Rare Pokemon" event) Kyogre: Anywhere with Rayqauza in your party. Groudon: Anywhere with Rayqauza in your party. Jirachi: Only obtainable in the Pokemon Roulette Regice: Found on Mt. Cinnabar Regirock: Found on Mt. Moon Registeel: Found on Victory Road Regigigas: With all Three Regis, Talk to guy with the crown at Pokecenter in Indigo Plateau. Victini: Used to be found in Seafoam Cave in an event. or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) The server should say "PlayerName has found a very rare pokemon..." Heatran:Talk to Oak in Saffron City when you have 300 pokedex entries Azelf: An event pokemon that could be found with a pokemon in your party that has to do with Easter. Example: Buneary, Blissey, Togepi. Event is no longer occurring. Latios: Found anywhere, anytime. Latias: Found anywhere, anytime. Deoxys: Found in Mysterious Grotto, in the Pichu grass, across the bridge, once you've clicked on all 4 meteorites and have a Solrock and Lunatone in your party. - Join the group 'The Stig' Follow Stig04(Owner), EliteUnknownGamer,GuewHD and DashingYoshi_Kid (WE ARE PRO) We make the best shirts on ROBLOX and we make racing games. Trivia * There are some Mythical Pokemon that people have added and kept as most believe it is a Legendary. (e.g. Jirachi) * Some Legendaries can be found when a person in Mt. Cinnabar has a "hunch" for a certain place. For example, he says: "I just have a feeling that rare Pokemon are hiding in (PlaceName)!" * When an area has the "hunch" then the chances of some Mythical and Legendary Pokemon spawning rise up a terrifically large amount, 1% or 1/100 chance. * Most (if not, all) of these Legendaries can be found in the Pokémon Roulette.